1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a protective cover of grille-shaped article support, and more particularly to a protective cover, which helps articles to be held on the present article support stably, and which adds to the attractiveness of the article support.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Grille-shaped article support consists of a frame, metal bars arranged across the frame, and legs connected to corners of the frame so that articles can be placed on the metal bars. Advantages of such article support are that it can be dismantled for easy storage, and that the user can adjust the metal bars to desired distance according to her needs. Such article support is also attractive owing to the metal bars. However, articles placed on such support are prone to tilt and fall down because of the spaces between the metal bars, causing the users inconvenience.
To overcome the above disadvantage, a pad is disposed on the metal bars before articles are placed on the same; thus, the articles won""t abut the spaces between the metal bars. However, articles places on the pad are prone to move because the pad is not secured to the metal bars or the frame. In addition, when heavy articles are placed on the pad, edges of the pad are likely to be raised, and formed with wrinkles, affecting the appearance of the article support for the worse.
It is a main object of the present invention to provide a protective cover to a grille-shaped article support so that articles can be stably held on the article support.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a protective cover to a grille-shaped article support that can add to attractiveness of the article support.
The protective cover of the present invention includes a flat portion for holding articles on, and a surrounding wall joined to edges of the flat portion. Clipping elements are provided on bottom side of the flat portion, and hooking elements are provided on inner side of the wall. The cover is firmly fitted over the article support with the clipping elements clipping onto corresponding metal bars of the article support, and with the hooking elements hooking onto the frame of the article support.